1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmitting and receiving device, a liquid ejection apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the data transmitting and receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a data transmitting and receiving device which includes a transmitter and a receiver contained in a housing and is configured to transmit and receive communication data between the transmitter and the receiver. Measures against Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) are becoming increasingly important in such a data transmitting and receiving device with its higher speed and greater densities.
There is known a printer configured to output a video signal synchronized with a video clock signal, from a controller to a drawing engine. This printer reduces the peak of radiated electromagnetic noise by using, as the video clock signal, a clock signal obtained by modifying a clock frequency with a predetermined cycle by means of a spread spectrum clock generator (SSCG).